Mabel Goes Green
by lalagirl16
Summary: Mabel finds a greenish rock in the forest that Dipper's book identifies as an envy stone, which increases all feelings of envy of its owner. This causes disastrous results when Mabel finds out that Candy and Grenda both get boyfriends. THIS FANFIC IS SPONSORED BY CHIP-ACKERS: THE CHIP FLAVORED CRACKERS. -12 bills for everyone who reviews!
1. TREE!

** Hello! It's lalagirl16 with my newest fanfic! This going to be AWESOME…I think. Anyway here's the story.**

**Mabel: HELLO!**

**Me: Um, hi.**

**Mabel: SO WHAT'S THE STORY ABOUT?**

**Me: Well, if you keep talking, we'll never find out.**

**Mabel: Or, I could just look at the summary.**

**Me: Listen, just be quiet so I can start…PLEASE!**

**Mabel: Fine…but can I give a little message to the readers?**

**Me: Um…well…**

**Mabel: THANKS! IF ANYONE OUT THERE WANTS TO PUT SMILE DIP BACK IN STORES, FORGET IT! THAT STUFF IS EVIL!**

**Me: Mabel. I'm starting the story now…**

**Mabel: Woop! Woop! Woop!  
**

**Me: I'm serious. Stop it now so I can start the story.**

**Mabel: Don't start…unbelieving! Never don't not feel your feelings!**

**Me: Ugh…I'm just going to start.**

**Mabel: A LONG, LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…**

Chapter 1

Mabel's POV

Dipper had his nose in his book, as always, as we walked through the forest. He was desperate to find some kind of adventure, desperate enough to not even watch where he was going.

"Tree!" I called out. Dipper quickly swerved, not once looking up from the book. Sometimes I wondered about him. He wasn't saying anything as we walked through the forest, so I quickly grabbed his signature hat off his head and ran off into the forest with it. I waved it over my head playfully, singing, "Come and get it!" Dipper finally looked up from the book, confused. Then he noticed that his hat was gone and started chasing after me.

"Give it back, Mabel!" he shouted as he chased me. I laughed and tried to keep it away, but he was faster and caught up. He grabbed it from my hand and placed it back on his head. Then we both got up and began to look around. We had run deep into the forest, and I had no idea where we were. We had never traveled this deep before, at least on foot. It was probably around where I had been captured by the gnomes on our first adventure.

"Well, this is just great," Dipper sighed. "Now we're lost. Well, let's just walk around and look for something that's familiar." Walking around was boring, so while I walked, I looked up at the clouds, trying to find a pattern in them to use on a sweater. Suddenly, I tripped on something and started rolling down a hill.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled. I kept rolling until the ground leveled, and I slowed down. I was just glad that I hadn't run into a rock or anything. I got up and looked around for Dipper. Then I saw him rolling down the hill as well. He got up and brushed himself off as he started looking around. Then I noticed this stone near the bottom of the hill. It was sort of greenish, was covered with sparkles, and gave off a small glow of green light. It was so beautiful. I picked it up and examined it. It was sparkly enough for my taste, so I decided to take it with me.

"Mabel, look!" called Dipper. "I found the Mystery Shack! It's just over that way, see?"

"Well, I found a rock!" I told Dipper. He looked back at me, rolling his eyes, than saw the rock in my hands and picked it up.

"What is this?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I found it at the bottom of the hill. It's super sparkly, so I'm going to take it with me and use it as some sort of decoration." Dipper kept looking the rock over.

"I'm not sure what this is, but you probably shouldn't keep it." Dipper said. "It could be radioactive or something." I just laughed.

"You've been reading that book too much, broseph," I told him, taking the rock from his hand. "What's the harm? This rock is really pretty too…"

"Fine," Dipper sighed. "But if it's dangerous, I told you so and you owe me twenty bucks." I just rolled my eyes and started walking to the shack. Dipper was once again looking in that book of his, most likely looking up the rock so he could get his money. And who could blame him? You can buy a bedazzeler gun with twenty bucks.

"Oof!" I heard from behind me.

"Tree!" I called with a giggle.

**That was the first chapter! Please review! Like this fic? Review! Hate this fic? Review! LOOOOOVVVVE this fic? Review! Feeling Happy? Review! Feeling sad? Review! In some other state that was somehow not mentioned here? Review! Getting tired with all these reasons to review? Review!**

**Dipper: Wow. You really want people to review, don't you. **

**Me: Yeah…how'd you know?**


	2. The Return of Kevin (DUN DUN DUN)

** Okay…so for those of you who have been asking, yes, I will make a sequel of **_**Like Grunkle Stan's Pudding**_**. I will publish it after I finish all four of the fanfics that I gave previews of. It will be called **_**Dipper's Destiny. **_**But on with the story.**

Chapter 2

Dipper's POV

"Does this look good here? Or should I move it another inch to the right?" Mabel asked as she struggled to find the perfect place to set the strange rock. "Maybe I should rotate it a bit…" I sighed, not wanting to listen to Mabel. I got off my bed and began to walk to the door. Then Mabel stopped me. "Hey, Dipper, does the rock look good here?" Not even bothering to look back, I replied, "Yeah, sure." Mabel was still staring at the rock as I left the room. I knew I wasn't being paranoid. There was something about that rock that wasn't right.

I walked down to the gift shop to get my shift over with. Sure, it wasn't the most exciting thing to do, but I needed to save my worries about the stone until another time. I grabbed a broom and started to sweep. _I wonder if that stone is dangerous, _I wondered. _It probably is, but Mabel_ _just won't listen to me! But something is definitely wrong with that rock. Maybe I should try to warn Mabel again…she seems very obsessed with it. I guess this could mean…Oh! It's Wendy! I wonder if she'll come over and talk to me? She probably will…we're good friends…I _Suddenly, I realized that I had been sweeping the same part of the floor for ten minutes.

Just then, Candy and Grenda walked through the door. They were probably here for a sleepover or something. At least now Mabel has her sleepover downstairs instead of in the attic. But then again, hearing a sleepover is a lot better than being part of one. With stuff like…_Wolf Man bare chest…_and Calling All Boys Preteen Edition…and makeovers…AHHHHH! I practically screamed at the memory. _No! Not Kevin again! _Then I realized that I was sweeping the same part of the floor again. I slapped my hand to my face. I had to stop zoning out like that.

"Dipper, have you seen Mabel?" Candy asked. I was snapped away from my thoughts yet again.

"Ah! Kevin...I mean…um…yeah she's up in the attic. I'll go get her." I ran up to the attic. No offense to Candy and Grenda, but just seeing them brought back horrible memories. Do girls really like that stuff that I was put through? I shook my head and entered the attic. I saw Mabel lying down on her bed.

"Hey broseph!" she said. "What's up?" I looked up at the sparkly stone, and noticed that it was glowing a bit more than usual.

"Uh…Mabel…" I started. Then there was a bright flash of green. I closed my eyes to block out the light. When I opened them, the rock was no longer glowing, and Mabel still looked the same. It was as if nothing had happened.

Candy and Grenda suddenly came into the room. Mabel smiled, happy to see her friends.

"We had to tell in person!" squealed Candy.

"WE BOTH GOT BOYFRIENDS!" yelled Grenda. "ISN'T THAT AWESOME?"

"Yeah," Mabel replied through gritted teeth. "That's…great."

"His name is hunter!" Candy explained. "We met while I was at camp. He is Asian, like me, and very good with the computers."

"YEAH!" shouted Grenda. "AND MINE'S NAMED KEVIN!"

"Kevin…" I whimpered. Then I ran out of the room screaming.

**Okay, I'm not so good with introducing guys, but they don't play a huge role in the story, at least not yet. If you have any ideas of their personalities or whatever, just leave it in a review if you're a guest or PM me. KEVIN IS WATCHING…**

**Dipper: Stop saying that! **

**Me: Don't you know that you should never say that to someone?**

**Dipper: Why not?**

**Me: Because it will just make them do it more! KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN!**

**Dipper: STOP! Noooooo…**

**Mabel: Hey! How come you get to harass Dipper? I want to harass Dipper! KKKKEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIINNNN!**

**Me: …and thus the nightmare begins.**

**Dipper: Wait, more Kevin?**

**Me: I'm not talking about Kevin! I'm talking about the effects of the stone.**

**Dipper: Um…ok.**

**REVIEW! Tomorrow The Land Before Swine airs! YEAH! I can't wait! Gravity Falls has been gone for far too long!**

**P.S. It works for PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!**


	3. Things Get Bad

Chapter 3

Candy's POV

I had no idea what Dipper's problem was. But I just shrugged it off and continued.

"Hunter just came up to me and introduced himself!" I told Grenda and Mabel. "I'm kind of shy, so when I saw him coming, I was a bit scared, but when he talked to me with his nice voice, the flame of a crush was struck!"

"CANDY!" yelled Grenda. "OH MY GOSH!" I giggled.

"So then, when camp was over, he asked for my number!" I squealed. "And then he asked me out over the phone! Today's our first date!

"WOW! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Grenda yelled eagerly.

"He's taking me bowling!" I told her. "But the problem is…I've never bowled before."

"WELL, NEITHER HAVE I," Grenda replied. "WHAT ABOUT YOU MABEL?" Mabel was just sitting there on her bed, her eyes frozen in a glare. She didn't say anything. Maybe she had just had a bad day or something. I was sure that happy, optimistic Mabel would be back soon.

"No." Mabel said flatly. Grenda looked as confused as I was, but started to tell her story.

"KEVIN IS LIKE, TOTALLY AWESOME!" she told us. "HE'S TAKING ME TO THE PARK! HE IS SERIOUSLY THE NICEST GUY I'VE EVER MET! HE DOESN'T EVEN MAKE FUN OF MY VOICE!"

"That's great, Grenda!" I told her. Mabel looked very stern. "Aren't you happy for us?" I asked her.

"I'm very…happy…for…you…" she said through gritted teeth, her expression filled with rage. She looked like she was going to burst, so I grabbed Grenda's hand and started to back away. Just then Dipper came through the door, looking normal again.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Grenda asked him. He hopped on his bed and pulled out a book.

"I don't think you want to know," he replied. I shrugged again. Those twins were sure acting weird today. There was some awkward silence. I was tired of watching Dipper read and Mabel grimace at us, so I looked at my watch and said, "Well, look at the time! Candy will leave now." And walked out, Grenda followed me.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MABEL?" she asked. I shook my head in wonder. She was probably mad that we got boyfriends and she doesn't have one. But cheerful Mabel would be able to deal with jealousy, no problem…right?

Dipper's POV

That night, I paused my reading when I heard Mabel start to mumble under her breath.

"How come they get boyfriends and not me? I'm worth ten times more than those ugly monsters. Oh…I could just crush them right now." Then she stopped whispering. "IT'S SO UNFAIR! AUGHHHHH!" then jumped on her bed, picked up a pillow, and ripped it in half. She stood there, looking at the two pieces, panting. Then she looked over at my shocked face. She smiled weakly and lay down in her bed again without a word. This was not like Mabel at all. Well, duh. But still…it was weird. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I picked up "3" and went through it carefully until I found a page with an image of Mabel's rock on it.

_An envy stone is a stone infused with powerful magic, capable of increasing feelings of jealously to dangerous amounts. If in one person's possession for too long, it's effects will be permanent, leaving its owner a hothead, getting jealous about every little thing. In extreme cases the stone may even grant super strength._

I dropped the book, and it crashed to the floor. My eyes were wide. I looked over at Mabel, who was sleep-threatening. I shouldn't have let Mabel take that stone! She was a monster now, and would stay one if I didn't find a way to get rid of that stone. I wasn't going to wake Mabel up and warn her because she was in an extremely furious state. It would be safer to talk to her in the morning. But that night, I couldn't sleep. Not because I was thinking about Wendy because I never do that. Ever. But because all night, the green glow of Mabel's stone filled the room, haunting me. This was not going to be easy.

**Hello! It's me lalagirl16! Mabel is now a monster! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! But enough about her, let's talk more about me. So some of you have suggested OC's in your comments. They are very good, and I think that they should be used. They will not appear in this fanfic, because I already have the story planned out, but that doesn't mean that I ignored them. If you want, I can make a fanfic with all of your OC's in one big awesome fanfic. Thanks so much for reviewing! I love the reviews, so keep them coming. **

**The Land Before Swine was pure epicness! I love Gravity Falls! Woohoo! And don't tell me epicness isn't a word because it's a word now. **

**ME GUSTA QUESO! :D (I'm hyper today.)**

**Mabel: Hey! Why do you get to be hyper? That's unfair! Why can't I be hyper? I'm more hyper than you!**

**Me: …**


	4. Things Get Worse

Chapter 4

Dipper's POV

Mabel surveyed the breakfast that Grunkle Stan had left us. He had gone out to buy some supplies for making cheap attractions. His cooking was terrible, but I had eventually gotten used to it. I sat down, followed by Mabel.

"Hey! Why is your spoon shinier than mine?" she asked with rage. She quickly switched them with a look of satisfaction. This was worse than I thought.

"Mabel," I started. "We need to talk…about your stone." Mabel ignored me. I sighed and still continued. "It's making you jealous of everything! Since when have you cared about how shiny your silverware is? That stone is dangerous, and if we don't get rid of it, this will just get worse! We have to destroy it!" Mabel looked at me and glared.

"Destroy it?" she repeated. "Never! That stone is my favorite thing in the whole world!" I wondered why she was so protective of it. Maybe it was part of the effects…Mabel leaned in close to me. "And if I catch you trying to so much as scratch it, you'll wish you were never born," She whispered. We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't remember anytime that I was actually scared of Mabel. Except maybe when she threatened to show a picture to Wendy…

"Well, I leaving," Mabel announced in a cheerful tone. "I have something very important to do." I didn't dare ask what it was. But I knew for a fact that it was not going to be good. She walked out the door, leaving me there with my thoughts.

_Mabel's really freaking me out! What should I do? She even threatened to kill me! That's not like Mabel at all! I need to think of something…as much as Mabel scares me, it's more important to get her back to normal. I shouldn't worry about her threats. Hey! I should go destroy the stone while she's gone!_ I ran up to the attic and saw the stone sitting on Mabel's shelf, giving off its familiar green glow. I was afraid to touch it, wondering if it would affect me. I almost had second thoughts. _No, _I thought. _That's a risk I'm willing to take for Mabel._

"I walked over to the stone and tried to pick it up. But there was some sort of force field around it! I couldn't touch the stone, much less destroy it! I looked in "3" to see if there was a way to break a force field. I grabbed "The Fun Stick" and poked at it. I could push the whole force field with the stick, but I couldn't actually touch the stone. I borrowed Soos' hammer and started to bang at the force field. I had been trying for an hour, when I heard someone enter the attic.

"I'm back!" called Mabel. Then she saw what I was doing. She glared at me. "Well, at least you can't destroy it," Mabel said. She picked up the stone and moved it further away from me on the shelf. Mabel wasn't affected by the force field at all! And she was smiling a bit too big…

"What exactly did you do?" I asked her. She ignored my question.

"Why is your bed closer to the window than mine is? Why is everything so unfair!" she yelled. She then stormed out of the room. I followed her out. She was the only one who could destroy that stone, so maybe I could talk some since into her.

"Mabel! You need to listen to me! That stone is doing horrible things to you! You looked like you wanted to kill Candy and Grenda yesterday!"

"Dippingsauce, I love that stone," Mabel hissed. "It's not doing any harm. I'm fine."

"But look what my book says about it!" I said, thrusting it in here face." She grabbed it from my hand.

"How come you always get to carry the book around? Why can't I?"

"Um…because I found it," I told her.

"Well, it's mine now. And for your information, I'm not jealous about my friends' boyfriends because I have one now."

"Oh?" I asked her, still trying to think of a way to get my book back from Mabel. "And who might that be?" Then I heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, you'll see," called Mabel, starting to skip toward the door. "He's picking me up for a date right now." She opened the door to reveal…Gideon!

"WHAT? GIDEON?" I shouted at Mabel. "How could you? You hate Gideon!"

"Why hello, Dipper! That's not a very nice thing too say," smirked Gideon. "You're sister has come back to me, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yeah, he was the quickest possible way to get a boyfriend," Mabel explained. "Now come on! And you better take me somewhere better than Grenda and Candy are being taken." Gideon looked back at a grumpy Mabel, a little bit confused by her odd behavior.

"Look Gideon," I told him. "Mabel isn't herself right now because…well can't you tell?" I knew that Gideon could tell, but he simply walked away, calling back, "She has certainly gotten a lot smarter to come back to me!" Mabel was dating Gideon. This was worse than I thought. And it would only get worse unless I found a way to stop it.

**Gideon: This is awesome! You are awesome! You brought Mabel and me back together! I thank you!**

**Me: Yeah, I didn't do it for you…I did it to add interest.**

**Gideon: Whatever!**

**Me: Oh! And because I'm too lazy to go back and change my summary, I will tell you now that there is no pinecest at all. Ever. Ever. Ever. **

**Dipper: Pine-what?**

**Me: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**


	5. Things Get MUUUUCCCCHHH Worse

Chapter 5

Gideon's POV

"Come on what's-your-name!" Mabel yelled at me. "Let's just get this date over with so that I can tell everyone I know about it."

"Of course," I reassured her. "We will leave soon my marshmella. Once I'm done staring into your eyes…" Mabel was pouting. I had no idea what her problem was. What did that boy Dipper mean? I shook my head. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Mabel and I were back together, and there was nothing her family could do about it.

But, the more time I spent with her, the more it bothered me. Mabel's behavior was just too odd, almost unearthly. Could it be…paranormal? No, I couldn't be. Those Pines aren't smart enough to know about that.

Dipper's POV

I was going to look in my book for some help on the situation, but Mabel had it. Great. Instead, I decided to sit on a chair in the living room to think of a way to get it back. I checked my watch. Mabel would be back from her date any moment now, probably in a fit about something. And just then, she walked through the door, in a fit, as predicted.

"I can't believe he gave me pink roses! I DESERVE RED!" she screamed. She ran around the living room, knocked over a lamp, and was about to punch the TV, when I came over and stopped her.

"Mabel, this has gone too far!" I yelled at her. "You need to destroy the stone! It made you want to date Gideon!"

"Yeah! He's not near as good as Candy and Grenda's boyfriends!" Mabel realized. "STUPID GIDEON!" she yelled. I sat in silence watching her demolish the living room.

"So…are you going to break up with him?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Mabel roared. "A bad boyfriend is better than no boyfriend!" I had had enough of Mabel and her stone.

"You had to pick up the sparkly stone didn't you!" I lectured her. "WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME? Hey look! I'm Mabel! I'm going to pick up this random stone and get myself into a horrible mess…again! Oh and for good measure, I'll leave my brother Dipper to clean up my mess for me!" Mabel glared at me. Then she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Mabel's POV

_ Life is so unfair! _I thought. _Who does he think he is to lecture me? I've never done anything wrong! _I kicked a rock, and it smashed to pieces. It felt really good to see. I walked into town. I saw a large crowd of people gathered around someone. _Who's getting all this attention? Those people should be paying attention to me! I was going to give this attention-stealing freak a piece of my mind. _I slipped into the crowd to take a look at my opponent.

It was Pacifica Northwest, the richest and most popular girl in Gravity Falls. _Wait, what? I should be the richest and most popular girl in Gravity Falls! She has all those followers! OH…I'M GOING TO POUND HER SOOO HARD…what's she doing anyway?_

"Check out my new purse everyone!" she bragged. "It cost me two million dollars because it's custom made. You many now admire it and become jealous!" She didn't need to tell me twice. I bolted through the crowd and grabbed her purse from her hands. I held it high above my head. Pacifica was shocked when she realized what had happened.

"What's the matter Pacifica?" I taunted. "Scared you'll rip your designer dress?" I ran off towards the Mystery Shack with the purse. Pacifica ran after me, cautiously stepping as to not get her brand name boots dirty. She would never catch me!

"Give it right back! Thief!" Pacifica spat. "I'll get you for this Mabel! I saw a rope on the ground, and I got an idea. I climbed up a tree with the rope ready, and waited. Pacifica finally came into view, panting and looking around for me. I jumped on her from above and pinned her to the ground. I tied a piece of rope around her hands. I ran into the Shack, and came out with one of Grunkle Stan's loaded guns. I pointed it at Pacifica.

"We're going to your mansion Pacifica. I'm going to take your best designer clothes. Then, you will be me your bank account number."

"No! Never!" Pacifica screamed, continuing to squirm. I chuckled and moved the gun closer.

"What did you say?" I asked her, smiling evilly. Pacifica whimpered and nodded, started to cry. So pathetic. I commanded her to stand up and follow me. She did so without a word. I liked the feeling of power. Looks like Gravity Falls will be getting a new, more powerful popular girl.

**0_0 WOW. Mabel has gone Cray Cray! I have never felt bad for Pacifica before, and I still don't really. Because I have no heart. And she is a stuck up snob. Dipper still continues to work on the Mystery and Stan is out doing Stan stuff or cheating tourists. Yeah. I have no idea what Soos is doing. Maybe he is starting an elbow macaroni collection. Just picture him doing that throughout the rest of the fanfic and it will get interesting.**

**Mabel: HAHA! There was two million dollars in the two million dollar purse! Jackpot!**

**Dipper: Can I have my book back now?**

**Mabel: *****creepy hiss*******

**Me: Please still review! As much as you did for the first chapter! Your reviews are the only sunshine in my miserable life…(fake sniffles and crying)**

**P.S. There's a promo on YouTube for another Gravity Falls episode called Dreamscapers! It has the pyramid man in it and it looks EPIC! Anyway…LALAGIRL16...OUT! **


	6. Mabel's Gone Bananas! WIng! Zow! Balow!

Chapter 6

Dipper's POV

Mabel walked through the door of the gift shop looking very proud of herself. This couldn't be good.

"Hey kid!" Grunkle Stan told her. "Where have you been? You've missed your sift two days in a row! As boss, I demand that you work extra hours as punishment." Mabel glared at Stan and hissed.

"Why do you get to be the boss?" she asked him. "I'm a much better boss than you!" Grunkle Stan chuckled.

"Look kid," he said. "We've already been through this. You said yourself that you didn't want to be boss, that it was hard work, and that I should be boss. Then you made me sing this apology song. Don't you remember?"

"HAND OVER THE FEZ OLD MAN!" Mabel shouted in his face. Stan looked a bit taken aback.

"Well Mabel," he said. "You have issues…but I'm going to let you know that I will stay the boss of the Mystery Shack and there's nothing you can do about it." Mabel smirked and pulled out…a loaded gun? Where did she get that? She pointed it close to Stan's face.

"I will use this…" she whispered. Stan's eyes went wide.

"Okay! Okay!" he shouted. "Fine! Be boss for all I care! Take the fez and leave me!" Mabel smirked again and placed Grunkle Stan's fez on her head with triumph. Stan just stared off into space.

"What's the matter Stan?" Mabel taunted. "Not so happy or powerful anymore! Ha! No you've got nothing I want!" Then she skipped out of the room.

"Why am I so cautious about people sneaking in ladders?" Stan sobbed. The scene was very awkward so I left Stan to be by himself. I was about to open the door to the attic when I heard Mabel behind me.

"Yeah, you can't go in there," she said, looking at her nails. I then noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal attire. In fact she was wearing a rather expensive dress. She had on a lot of makeup and a handbag that looked like it was more expensive than a car. Something was defiantly wrong. I looked suspiciously at Mabel.

"What's with your clothes?" I asked her. "And why can't I go in the attic?" Mabel smirked again.

"Just a new style," she said innocently. "And…I'm planning a big surprise for you so you can't go in the attic." Mabel was lying. She was definitely hiding something. I tried to open the door, but it was locked, inside and out.

"Mabel," I asked her. "You didn't find a bunch more of those rocks, did you?" Mabel laughed.

"Oh please," She said. "One's plenty. And it's right here with me, in my purse!" Sure enough, she reached in the purse and pulled out the sparkly green stone. I tried to grab it from her hand, but the force field around it formed, keeping my hand away. "How laughable!" Mabel exclaimed. "You seem to have forgotten that you can't so much as breathe on my precious stone!" I heard some kind of scratching noise from behind the door. Then it stopped. Was it my imagination? Mabel then turned around and started to head out the door. I grabbed her arm.

"Oh no," I told her. "You are not going out there until I get you back to normal." She hissed at me, than pushed me with unusually powerful force. I was pushed all the way across the room, until I hit the wall and landed on the ground in a heap. I moaned in pain. Mabel smiled evilly and walked out the door.

Gideon's POV

I saw her exit the Mystery Shack. I couldn't even believe what I was about to do, but Mabel was so different. Obeying all of her commands was like abuse. I went up to Mabel, who was in a rage about something.

"What do you want?" she hissed. "Are you going to finally take me on a decent date?" I gulped, seeing the monster that was before me.

"Well sugar dumpling," I started. "You haven't been yourself since we started dating again. I want more than anything to be with you…but you're different. So, I'm breaking up with you for now…until you're back to normal that is." Mabel's expression darkened. This was not going to be good. Was this what Dipper went by "not herself?" _Wait a minute…_I thought. _Dipper! He did something to Mabel! He probably did it to make me think that Mabel wasn't right for me! I won't stand for this! He can't keep Mabel and I apart! I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!_ Mabel interrupted my thoughts.

"NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH ME!" she yelled. She lunged for me, but I jumped out of the way. Thinking quickly, I ran to the nearest shelter: The Mystery Shack.

**Oh! Interesting…but who stole the capers? *****Clicking pen repeatedly. ***

**Dipper: You seem to be enjoying yourself as you continue to make our lives miserable. I mean, why do you keep doing Gideon's POV? Who cares what he thinks? And what's in the attic?**

**Me: Oooohhh! Suspense!**

**Dipper: Wait…so you're not going to tell me?**

**Me: Ding! We have a winner! Congratulations Dipper! You have won absolutely nothing!**

**Dipper: Woohoo.**

**Me: That's the spirit! Everyone golf clap for Dipper!**

**Dipper: Yeah…thanks. **

**Me: Okay, if you need a good reason for us to applaud…do the lamby lamby dance for us!**

**Dipper: What? The What dance? I don't know what you're talking about…what's a dance? Why is this table wet?**

**Stan: Hey! That's my phrase for getting of an uncomfortable topic! Get your own!**

**Me: Oh, go eat a corn-icorn Stan.**

**Stan: Who do you think I am, Waddles?**

**Me: Okay I'm just going to end this chapter.**

**Soos: Wow! Like totally awesome, dude! Half an inch wide! Tanish-yellow! I'll add it to my elbow-macaroni collection!**


	7. WE DIDN'T ORDER A PIZZA

** Before I start the next chapter, I have something to say. Pineapples! But seriously here's the deal. A lot of you are confused about Chapter two, as to who Kevin is. In episode 16, Carpet Diem, while Dipper and Mabel are in each other's bodies, Dipper is forced into a sleepover with Candy and Grenda. He has to play "Calling All Boys Preteen Edition" with them. The game includes this fake telephone. At one point, it rings and Grenda declares that it is her dream date. A recorded robot voice says, "Hello baby. This is Kevin. My beach house has room for two." So hopefully that clears up any confusion.**

**Grenda: Wait…that was you? You had to play Calling all boys preteen edition?**

**Dipper: And listen to the whole series of "Wolf Man Bare Chest."**

**Candy: That's sounds like fun!**

**Dipper: Yeah. Oh course it does.**

Chapter 7

Pacifica's POV

I couldn't believe that retched girl, Mabel Pines. I mean, who would believe that she would have the nerve to bring a gun to my face, steal all my money, and make me wear her clothes! Then she locks me in her dirty attic! This sweater is so ugly and so itchy…this was officially the worst day ever. I heard Dipper and Mabel arguing outside the door. Their voices were unbearable to listen to. I had to escape this revolting place. I scratched my long, polished nails against the door, but I made no progress.

I walked around the room. Surely there was something in here that could help me break out. A grappling hook, a weird old maroon book, ten pairs of bunny slippers…Mabel's stuff was useless. I looked over at Dipper's stuff. Books…dirty clothes…BABBA albums…I didn't even want to know. None of this stuff would work! Then I spotted something. _But that might..._

Dipper's POV

Someone was knocking very loudly and rapidly on the door of the Mystery Shack. I slowly got up from the wall Mabel had pushed me against and limped over to the door. I opened the door, than closed it quickly before Gideon could enter. He was the last thing I needed right now. Gideon started knocking again.

"Go away!" I shouted at him. "We didn't order a pizza." I laughed silently to myself as Gideon knocked even harder.

"Please!" he shouted. "Please, I beg of ya! Open the door before I get killed!" I went up to the window and gave him a look.

"And what's makes you think I want to help prevent that?" I asked him. Then I saw exactly what, or in this case who, was trying to kill Gideon. Mabel stood there with her gun, screaming at Gideon and barely missing him each time she shot. Gideon kept banging his fists on the door. As entertaining as it would be to see Mabel give Gideon what he deserved, I knew that I couldn't let Mabel kill anyone. She could get in big trouble, possibly arrested. (But with the cops we had in Gravity Falls I seriously doubted it.)

"End of the line, Gideon!" Mabel said. Pointing the gun at Gideon's chest. He was backed up against the door. I hated myself for what I was about to do. At the last moment I opened the door and Gideon ran in and shut it, breathing very hard.

"Tha-" Gideon started.

"Not. One. Word." I cut him off. "It's just until she leaves, then I'm kicking you out." Gideon's expression darkened.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're up to, boy," he hissed. "I know that you did this to Mabel to break us apart. Now put her right before things get ugly!" I stared at him.

"You seriously think that…I did this?" I asked him. "She's out to get me too, you know. She is threatening everyone in Gravity Falls because of that stupid Envy Stone! AND IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" We stood there in silence for a bit.

"What did you say?" Gideon asked.

"I said it's not my fault." I told him flatly.

"No before that." He went on.

"She's…threatening everyone in Gravity Falls?" I asked him. I knew what he wanted me to say, but the last thing I needed right now was him to find out that I knew about the paranormal stuff here.

"No! In between!" Gideon demanded, getting impatient.

"Um…Hey Look! Mabel's gone! Out you go!" I opened the door and pushed him out with satisfaction. Gideon looked in through the window.

"I'm not leaving until my Mabel doll is back to normal!" he yelled from outside. I sat down on the couch, fake read a magazine, and ignored him. "I could maybe be of use!" he offered. He was lying. I knew Gideon well enough that he would try to use this as an opportunity for his mischief. He would probably try to win Mabel's hand or steal the Shack or whatever. I wasn't going to let him. But then again, Gideon could be useful. But I didn't want to work with him! He tried to kill me! But I had to take the chance…for Mabel. _Oh Mabel, what I'll do for you,_ I thought. I opened the door and glared at Gideon.

"Fine," I said dully. "But this is not for you by any means. Just for Mabel. And I'll be keeping an eye on you the whole time." He glared back.

"Ditto." He told me back. We stood locked in a glare for a while before we finally went in and sat down to formulate a plan.

"Okay," I sighed. "First off. This is a one-time thing. After this we pretend this never happened and go on with our lives as being mortal enemies. Two. We have to tell each other everything we know about Mabel's condition. But no questions asked about how we got this information. Got it?" Gideon stared at me.

"Got it." He said plainly. "Does Mabel happen to posses any weird looking rocks?" he started.

"Yes," I told him. "It's green and sparkly. It gives off a green light. It might be the cause of her jealousy." Gideon started to say something when I heard a crashing sound. I leaped off the couch and ran to the source of the sound. It was…Pacifica? She was wearing Mabel's clothes…and she looked all flustered. She had just broken through the door of the attic.

"Why…" she wheezed. "Why on earth do you two have a left-handed axe in the attic?" I didn't say anything. I was too shocked by Pacifica's state. This had to be Mabel's doing.

"Um…are you all right?" Gideon asked.

"She stole all my money!" Pacifica suddenly sobbed. "And she tried to kill me with a gun! Then she locked me…in the attic…"

"Great…" I sighed. "Another delay. Just what I needed. Mabel may be unstoppable by now!" I heard a tapping on the window. I turned around to see Mabel, smiling creepily, holding the gun.

"Knock, knock…" she sang. I gulped, as the green light emitting from Pacifica's purse grew constantly brighter.

**And then the world exploded! Ha-Ha! Now THAT is quality writing!**

**Dipper: Oh please! That is such a copout! (A copout means an easy was out by the way.)**

**Me: Was not!**

**Dipper: But that's not as bad as pairing me up with…Gideon! What were you thinking?**

**Gideon: Yeah! I won't stand for this!**

**Pacifica: Mabel's sweater is so itchy…how does she wear one every day?**

**Me: It's a mystery…**

**Soos: Oh! I love mysteries, dude! I'll go make mystery nachos!**

**Me: And bring some Pit Cola too! Pit cola has a peach pit in ever can! SO REFRESHING! Pit Cola! It's the Pitts!**

**Dipper: Did you just sneak in a commercial? And aren't peach pits sometimes poisonous? Huh, last time I drink that.**

**Me: Pitt Cola is a product of some big company. That company is not responsible for any heart damage, cavities, death, and other side effects that come from over consuming Pitt Cola. Not for resale. Batteries not included. This drink not valid for woodpeckers. Carla I've always loved you but I've never had the guts to say it.**


	8. The Tragedy of a Chipped Nail

** CLIFFHANGER :P I LOVE BEINNG IN CONTROL OF THIS STORY SO I CAN MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER! :) BUT ANYHOO…HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. Oh sorry my caps lock key was on. But I'm not going back to rewrite that.**

Chapter 8

Pacifica's POV

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. "She's crazy! She has a gun she'll mess up my hair!" Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so Mabel is outside trying to break into the shack to kill us all," he said. "What should we do?" Gideon and Dipper looked deep in thought. Ugh boys. I wasn't going to let brace freak boss me around. I was getting my money and popularity back, and I wasn't going to let a gun scare me. It probably wasn't even loaded. I opened the door and walked toward Mabel, fury bubbling inside of me. Then I heard Dipper's voice.

"PACIFICA! LOOK OUT!" I felt a bullet in my stomach. Then I fell to the ground and the world went black.

**Mabel: HAHA! Can you say LOSER?**

**Me: Wait, no. As much as I like that it's not very good writing…I can't just kill her like that. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to go back…and rewrite it?**

**Mabel: YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE AWAY A PERFECT MOMENT LIKE THAT! *Points gun at me* STILL GOING TO HIT THE DELETE KEY? HMMM?**

**Me: Fine! I'll keep it in! *Whispering very softly* not.**

**Mabel: I'm watching you bucko!**

"PACIFICA! LOOK OUT!" I ducked just in time to hear the noise of a gun. I looked at the door, and sure enough, the bullet was in the door. It had been aimed at me…I could have died! Mabel was psychotic before, but never like this! She was just annoyingly happy all the time.

"Are you okay?" Gideon asked. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"No!" I shouted. "That…monster has ruined my life! I'm going to get my hands on that brat if it's the last thing I do!" Gideon glared at me for some reason.

"Now you will not lay a finger on my precious Mabel!" he yelled. "This isn't Mabel's fault! She's perfect! And if you don't think so…then…I'll" There was another gunshot that barely missed us. Dipper looked around wildly. He then ran in the shack and emerged quickly with some keys.

"Guys! The golf cart! It's our only chance of escape!" Gideon and I looked at each other and ran to the cart. We would resume our brawl later. Dipper sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey!" Gideon piped up. "How come you get to drive? Do you think that you are superior to me or something?" Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Gideon, you've never driven this before. Plus I still don't trust you. And we need to go now before we're killed!" He put the key in the ignition. "Seatbelts!" he called. Then he sped at a very high speed, into the forest.

"When are we getting my money back?" I whined. "And when can I change out of this awful sweater?" Gideon groaned and covered his ears. "Can we head to my mansion? Does my hair look all right? Have you seen my-"

"Shut up!" Gideon yelled. "Just shut up!" Dipper slowed down a bit and looked behind us.

"I think we've lost her," he said. "But she's bound to find us if you two keep bickering. Pacifica, why don't you just head home. It will be easier for all of us." I crossed my arms. These boys weren't going to boss me around.

"No," I told them flatly. "You can't make me. I'm not leaving until I get my stuff back from that Pines girl." Dipper sighed heavily.

"Why am I teaming up with all my enemies today!" he exclaimed. "This is pure torture!"

"Tell me about it!" Gideon grumbled. Those two decided to glare at each other for a while. Whatever. I checked my nails and gasped. One of them was chipped! I had probably broken it while I was scratching against the door of the attic. This day was just getting constantly worse. I saw Dipper try to start the cart up again, but nothing happened. He turned the key again. Nothing.

"Let me try," Gideon piped up. Dipper glared at him.

"Yeah, that's likely," he answered. "I still don't trust you. And I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself."

"What do mean you don't trust me?" Gideon yelled. "I might know what's wrong! Let me see it!"

"Why won't I trust you?" Dipper shouted in disbelief. "You've tried to kill me, tried to destroy the Mystery Shack, held me and Mabel captive, tried to win Mabel over…even thought you've failed every time you still keep trying!"

"How could you insult me so!" Gideon shot back. "And Mabel loves me! You've just been getting in the way! Because you're a big meddler!"

"And you're a jerk!" Dipper yelled back. Then I noticed a dark figure standing behind us.

"Oh good job geniuses!" I screamed at them. "I couldn't fight with Gideon, but you can fight with each other! And now look what you did!"

"MABEL!" Dipper and Gideon both yelled at the same time. Mabel laughed evilly.

"Oh look!" she said with fake sympathy. "You poor things! Are you guys tired of running away from me in fear?" She smirked. "I have to say though," she went on. "It is quite convenient for you all to be together…it makes it so much easier to kill you. Our eyes went wide.

"Quick Dipper! Get in front of me!" Gideon yelled. Dipper leaped in front of Gideon.

"Wait, why?" he questioned.

"So I can use you as a bullet shield! Duh!" Gideon smirked. Dipper glared at Gideon.

"Here's a better idea!" Dipper told Gideon. "Let's have you get in front of all of us so that you die and we can escape. Things would be better that way!" Those two glared at each other, completely ignoring Mabel, who was standing right next to them with her gun.

"Boys!" she spat. "Stop bickering! You'll both be dead soon enough! Until then, you are supposed to be paying attention to me!" She pointed her gun at Gideon and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She did it again. She checked the gun.

"BLAST IT!" she shouted. "I'M OUT OF AMMO!" That was really close. I couldn't die looking like this! "Whatever," Mabel said. "I have much more important things to do anyway. I'll take care of you later." And with that, she walked off. I pouted. I may have survived, but I still had to get my purse back.

**OH NO! What is Mabel up to? Keep reviewing and I will post a new chapter! Then you might find out. Maybe. **

**Gideon: Now THAT was simply horrifying!**

**Me: Everyone really wants you to die, you know. **

**Gideon: What? Why?**

**Me: Because everyone loves the Pines twins. Dipper has a bunch of fan girls and Mabel has a bunch of followers and you have NOTHING.**

**Gideon: What? This is unheard of! Why would they like…them? That's not fair!**

**Me: No one asked you. Now go do…um…whatever you do.**


	9. Our Failure of a Plan

** Here is Chapter 9 lovely readers!**

Chapter 9

Dipper's POV

"Come on!" I called to my companions. "We have to catch up to her and stop her before she does something terrible!"

"You mean what she did to me wasn't terrible enough?" Pacifica spat. "The real problem is this fashion emergency I have going because of that brat!" Gideon rolled his eyes.

"Let's just head after her…" I sighed as I began to walk into the forest. The other two continued to fight with each other behind me. We had been walking you quite a long time, when I heard other voices. "Quiet you two!" I barked at Gideon and Pacifica. "I think I hear someone!" We walked in silence, until I was close enough to recognize the voices. It was Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.

"I spy with my little eye…something that is green!"

"Is it that bush?"

"Nope!"

"Is it THAT bush?"

"Nope!"

"Is it THAT bush?"

I started to walk away when a radio in the police car beeped. Sheriff Blubs picked it up. He listened to it and said, "Thanks for informing us."

"Durland!" he said. "We have code 5637."

"A lil' girl kidnapped the mayor and took over the town?" the Deputy asked.

"Yup," Sheriff Blubs replied, sipping his coffee.

"Should we go do something about that?" Durland asked.

"Not before we finish making friendship bracelets!" The two cops started laughing. I looked over at Gideon and Pacifica, who looked disgusted.

"Guys!" I said. "Mabel has taken over the town! We have to stop her!"

"But how do we know that it was Mabel?" Gideon tried. "Mabel's just too perfect. It could have been another girl!"

"Yeah," Pacifica said. "Mabel's not smart enough to pull that off. It was probably one of my friends! Like that one…uh…I don't remember her name right now." I sighed.

"It's definitely Mabel," I told them. "She's got more and more power hungry ever since she found the stone. We have to go into the town and stop her!"

_Meanwhile…_

_ "Kid! This madness has to stop! You are under arrest for kidnapping the mayor and trying to take over the town."_

_ "Trying? I have succeeded. You can't arrest me because I have made this town a dictatorship. So now…I OWN YOU! Get to work slave!"_

_ "I'm sorry, but I won't let a little girl boss me around. Come here."_

_ I grabbed the stupid police officer and started to strangle him with one hand. The other one gasped._

_ "Had enough yet?" I asked the struggling officer. I dropped him just before I would have killed him. I wouldn't kill a good slave._

_ "But…b…but," the officer gasped. "You…c-can't tell me…what…to…to do." I laughed._

_ "Yeah," I said. "Sorry. No one withstands my super strength. Now do as I say, slave! I will just build up from here! I will rule this town, state, country, and world! I am the greatest! Everyone should be bowing to ME!" The police officers shook in fear. "I hereby re-name this town…Mabelville."_

Gideon's POV

I barely recognized the town when we entered it. It was all…sparkly. There were pictures of Mabel spray painted on the side on every building, and the sign that usually read, "Welcome to Gravity Falls," was gone, and replaced by a new sign that read, "Mabelville."

"Okay…" I said. "So maybe it is Mabel." Dipper and Pacifica were still looking about, stunned.

"Come on guys," Dipper said. "We're going to town hall to talk to Mabel."

"Talk to Mabel?" Pacifica asked. "Don't you mean get shot by Mabel?"

"She has a point," I said. "Mabel will shoot us as soon as she sees us. We can't just walk in there and try to reason with her."

"You're right…" Dipper said. "But we also can't let her continue to do this. Maybe we could sneak into town hall to see exactly what she's doing. Then we'll know what we're up against." I nodded in agreement.

When we approached town hall, we saw that the main entrance was guarded by townspeople wearing sparkly uniforms. Mabel's work, no doubt. We couldn't enter there, so we circled the building until we found another side door without guards. But it was locked.

"Wait!" Dipper suddenly said. "I have an idea. Pacifica, do you have a hairpin?" Pacifica looked taken aback.

"Well, I do have some," she said. "But I'm not going to give one to you. My hair is already messed up and I don't want it to be messed up even further and…" I leaned forward and yanked one out of her hair.

"Got it!" I said. Pacifica started to scream in pain, but I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Owwwww…" she said. "Great. Now my hair is ruined. Thanks a lot, Gideon!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome," I told her. "Now we can stop Mabel and you won't have to work for her!" Pacifica's eyes went wide.

"W-work?" she asked. "For…Mabel? No! No! No! It's too horrible! No!" she ran over to Dipper, who was in the process of unlocking the door with the hairpin. "Gimme that!" she yelled. She then jammed it into the lock and the door swung open. She then bolted inside.

"Wait!" Dipper called softly. "Pacifica! Slow down! You don't want to get-" All of the sudden, my beautiful Mabel was standing in the doorway, holding Pacifica with one hand. My Mabel was so strong…so attractive…

"Well! Look who it is!" Mabel said. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I always need more slaves and there are still some citizens hiding that I need to round up…so I think I'll assign you to go find them and bring them to me." Pacifica kicked and struggled.

"Give me back my purse!" Pacifica yelled. Mabel smirked.

"Oh, and Pacifica," Mabel added. "Turns out that that purse is NOT worth 2 million dollars. It hardly worth 500! You lied to me!" Pacifica began to sob.

"I just wanted everyone to be jealous…" she sniffed. Mabel chuckled.

"Looks like you got your wish, Pacifica!" Mabel said. "Now get to work slaves!" Dipper glared at his twin, then marched up and looked her straight in the eye.

"You can't make us do anything Mabel," he told her. Mabel looked at her nails.

"Fine by me," she told carelessly. "Defy me for all I care. You'll just have to go to jail until you start to think straight!" She started to call for her guards when she stopped and looked at me. "But before you go," she said. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, Gideon." She snapped her fingers, and a boy emerged from behind her. He looked about twelve. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a red shirt, ripped jeans, and black shoes. He looked very confused.

"Um…hi," he said.

"This is my new and better boyfriend!" Mabel taunted. He was the handsomest boy I could find so now I'm forcing him to be my boyfriend so that I don't have to be jealous of Candy and Grenda…" Candy and Grenda emerged from behind Mabel.

"You called for us," Candy said. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," Mabel said. "But this is my new boyfriend! What do you think? Are you jealous?"

"NO! Grenda shouted. "THAT'S GREAT! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND! EVEN THOUGH YOU MADE US YOUR SLAVES, I'M STILL SO EXCITED FOR YOU!" Mabel glared at Grenda.

"You're supposed to be jealous! You are supposed to be jealous of um…what's your name again?"

"Alex. Alex Smith."

"Why is your name cooler than mine!" Mabel raged. "Leave me! All of you! Guards take these three resisters to jail! Then I wish to be left alone!"

"Mabel!" I called. "My marshmella! Why would you do this! Don't you love me?" Mabel ignored me. To make matters worse, the three of us were all thrown in the same cell.

"I would rather die than be put through this!" Pacifica screamed.

"Tell me about it." I looked up to see who had spoken. Dipper gasped. Pacifica continued to cry.

"Wendy?" Dipper asked.

**Dun DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! Mabel has taken over! It everyone's worst nightmare, but with more sparkles.**

**Gideon: How dare she get another boyfriend!**

**Dipper: Is that all you care about?**

**Me: Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Just to prove that people really do want you to die, Gideon, I'm going to post my favorite review from the last chapter.**

_**Heh, I'm one of Dip's fangirls...HE'S SO ADORABLE! Please kill Gideon before I do it myself. –Gravityfallsmd**_

**Dipper: Adorable? Why does everyone say that?**

**Gideon: WHAT! WHY WOULD SOMEONE WANT TO KILL ME? WHY DON'T I HAVE FANGIRLS?**

**Dipper: Fangirls are sooo…creepy**

**Gideon: So is getting death threats from someone you don't know!**

**Dipper: It's better than getting love letters from creepy girls!**

**Me: Guys! Stop being so jealous! You're stating to sound like Mabel!**

**Mabel: Why don't I have fans? Why don't I have death threats? Why is life so unfair?**

**Me: Look, I made you rule the town what more do you want?**

**Mabel: Why should you take credit? I did it all myself!**

**Dipper: Just agree with her! I don't want you in the prison cell to! I would be stuck with you until the next update!**

**Me: With will be coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review! Or Mabel will find you…**


	10. Prison Fake

Chapter 10

Wendy's POV

I had a feeling that Dipper would make it here eventually. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just become a slave when his life was threatened. But what had happened still didn't make any since. I thought Mabel was cool and sweet, but now…I wasn't so sure. I would have never guessed that little kid had plans to take over the town. All three of the newcomers were thrown into my cell. I looked closely at Dipper's companions. One was that big hair freak, Gideon. I had no idea why those two would even be within two miles of each other. I think told me once that Gideon tried to kill him…

"I would rather die than be put through this!" the blond girl sobbed. It looked like that Northwest girl who's always around town bragging about her money and whatnot. Those three did not look happy to be sharing the same cell.

"Tell me about it," I replied. Dipper looked over at me.

"Wendy?" he wondered aloud.

"Yeah," I said. "I've gotta say…that twin of yours is acting way more crazy than usual."

"Wha-What are you doing here?" he asked. I threw a rock against the wall of the cell.

"You know. I wouldn't be Mabel's slave. So she locked me up here until I change my mind. So I could be in here for a while." I told him.

"It's bad enough to be locked in a cell, but I have to be locked in a cell with a of you guys?" Gideon raged. "I can't take this!" Dipper looked deep in thought, as always.

"Okay, guys," he said. "I think we can get out of here and stop Mabel, but we have to work together." Gideon and Pacifica pouted. "Who's guarding the jail?" Dipper asked. I pointed outside the cell.

"Mcgucket, Mcgucket, Mcgucket!" shouted Old Man Mcgucket. "Whoooowee! I'm gardin a jail cell! Ahahahaha!" Dipper frowned.

"Not this guy again…" he moaned.

"Does anyone have any money?" Pacifica asked suddenly.

"Well, yeah," Gideon said. "But I'm not going to give it to you. Just because Mabel robbed you doesn't mean I'm going to give you all my money." Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"I just need a dollar…" she said.

"Fine." Gideon said flatly, giving her a dollar. Pacifica poked the dollar through the bars of the cell.

"Mcgucket!" she ordered. "The key!" Old Man Mcgucket grabbed the cell key off the hook and unlocked the cell. Then he took Pacifica's dollar. She turned to us in triumph, then turned to Gideon and yanked on his hair.

"OW! MY HAIR!" he cried. "HOW DARE YOU!" Pacifica shrugged.

"That's what you did to me…" she said. "Ladies first!" she yelled as she ran out of the cell. I ran after her. I was free at last, and I was ready to teach Mabel a lesson.

Dipper's POV

I still couldn't believe that Pacifica did that. Gideon followed the two girls out, but just as I was about to exit the cell, Gideon closed the door and locked it with the key.

"Gideon!" I yelled at him. "This isn't funny! Let me out now! You'll need my help to defeat Mabel!" Gideon smirked and hung the key back on the hook. Pacifica and Wendy were far ahead now, there was no calling for them to help.

"Tough luck, Dipper Pines!" Gideon sang, running out the door. I couldn't believe that jerk. I would have to find some other way out.

Pacifica's POV

"What took you so long?" I demanded. Gideon was panting.

"Oh, nothing," he said innocently. I looked around.

"Hey where's Dipper?" I asked. "He was right behind you…where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Gideon responded quickly. "But who needs him. Let's do this." Wendy eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" she questioned him. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Of course not!" Gideon exclaimed. "I would never! Now come on! We're wasting time! We have to defeat Mabel before it's too late!" Gideon had a point.

"Yeah," Wendy said a bit reluctantly. "Okay."

**Yay! Another Chapter finished and 70 reviews! That's CRAY CRAY! Continue please…please...PLEASE!**

**Dipper: Sure, all of the others get out of jail but I have to stay until another update. Thanks a lot.**

**Me: Ha! Yeah! I know right! Go to jail Dipper! Do not pass GO! Do not collect 200 dollars!**

**Dipper: What?**

**Me: Oh, never mind. **

**So apparently the next Gravity episode, the sequel to Dreamscaperers, will not air until ****August 2****nd****!**** It's so unfair that we have to wait that long…the second part is called Gideon Rises.**

**Gideon: Oooohhh! That sounds good.**

**Me: I know right? SO WHY DON'T THEY MAKE IT SOONER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *****runs and smashes through wall*******

**Gideon: And people say I have anger issues. **


	11. Lalagirl16s Impossible 13 Digit Password

Chapter 11

Pacifica's POV

Wendy was constantly looking behind to see if Dipper was following us. But he wasn't. I didn't care that much, though. I mean, whatever. I still looked like a wreck, all because of Mabel and also Gideon. My hair was a disaster, and I had to wear Mabel's clothes. I shouldn't have even been out in public. _It's okay, _I told myself. _All of this will be worth it when I get back my handbag and give Mabel a piece of my mind!_

We continued to walk in silence. I didn't even know what the plan was or where we were going! So finally I asked.

"So…what's the plan?" I asked Wendy and Gideon.

"Um…the…the plan?" Gideon asked back.

"Please don't answer my question with another question, Gideon," I told him bitterly. "Now where are we walking too? What will we do when we reach there? And how long will I have to wait until I can get my purse back?"

"Um…well," Gideon started.

"You don't have a plan, do you." Wendy cut him off.

"Well, no not officially…" Gideon confessed. "But-"

"No buts except yours out the door." Wendy responded.

"Yeah!" I added. "You haven't helped us one bit! I'm surprised we've let you stick around this long!"

"I did have the dollar!" Gideon tried. I rolled my eyes. "And I really want to get my Mabel back…." He sighed. "Please don't make me go…"

"Mmm…fine." Wendy said. "Hey what's going on over there?" Wendy pointed to a huge stage set in the middle of the town. All of the citizens of Gravity Falls, or rather, Mabel's slaves, were gathering there. Some were checking off names on clipboards. It seemed like they were having some sort of meeting. We quietly sank into the back row, hoping to go unnoticed. After about ten minutes, the light on the stage went up, and Mabel walked into view. She was wearing a different dress, one that looked very expensive and was most likely stolen or bought with my money. She was holding a microphone. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"My loyal slaves," she began. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you here. Let me explain." She started to pace across the stage. "There are some certain pesky resisters that I have been meaning to get my hands on. They weren't smart enough to fear me. And so now they must pay the price." She leaned in close to the audience. "So now…I will show you what happens to people who defy me. The resisters are sitting in the back row right now. Guards! Bring them up to the stage!"

"WHAT?" the three of us yelled at the same time. I was lifted high in the air and walked onto the stage. I was dropped at Mabel's feet. Wendy and Gideon followed. Mabel smirked.

"Everyone! Applaud for these fools!" The audience started to clap uncomfortably. Mabel turned to us, than looked confused. She started to count silently, then glared at us. "Where is the forth?" she demanded. "Where is Dipper Pines?" The audience started to look around, but Dipper was nowhere in sight. He had probably found a good hiding spot and left us here to die, as he remained safe and sound.

"D-Dipper?" Gideon asked. "I don't know where his is." Mabel leaned in closer to Gideon with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me where he is. NOW." Gideon gulped. "Fine! He's back at the jail!" He turned to us. "I locked him back inside the cell before he could escape." Wendy pushed Gideon and he fell down.

"I knew you had something to do with it, you little troll!" Wendy shouted at him. Mabel snapped her fingers, and her "Boyfriend" came onstage.

"Alex. Be a dear and go fetch Dipper Pines from the jail." She said with a smirk. "He isn't going to want to miss this…"

Dipper's POV

"Augh!" I yelled as I slammed into the door of the cell once again. Oh geez that hurt! I was all alone in the jail, thanks to that Gideon. Even Old Man Mcgucket had left. "STUPID GIDEON!" I shouted, just as Mabel had when she had arrived home from their date. I hated him more than anything right now. Mabel's almost unstoppable, and it was all his fault. _Well, I hope you're happy Gideon. _I thought. I was torn away from my thoughts when the door opened. It was that boy who Mabel was forcing to be her boyfriend. He went up to the cell door and unlocked it.

"Mabel, our rightful ruler, would wish to see you." He said with a sigh. I eyed him suspiciously.

"For what?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I cannot tell you," he sighed. "Or I will be killed. But I don't think you're going to like it."

"So…you're going to rescue me, than take me to my doom?"

"Yeah, sorta," he replied. "I'm sorry man…I wish I didn't have to do this, but that girl scares me."

"Let's just get this over with." I allowed him to handcuff me and walk me across town to a huge stage.

"Good luck, pal," the boy said. Two huge guards grabbed me and unlocked my handcuffs. Then they threw me onstage. I looked up, and I was looking right into Mabel's face.

"So…" she said. "My first victim has arrived. Thank goodness. I thought that I wouldn't be able to kill you!" My eyes went wide.

"But…I thought that you weren't going to 'kill good slaves.'" Mabel smiled.

"Yes, but that really wouldn't be Mabel style. Plus, I'm taking over another town tomorrow, so I won't have that much slave shortage." Mabel was going to…kill me? "Oh, and don't think that I will hesitate to strike you down just because you're my twin," she went on. "In fact, ever since you tried to destroy my stone, I've made plans to kill you. I've finally started thinking straight. All my life, you have been getting half of my stuff and attention. But…I wonder how much more attention I would get if I has an only child!" Someone passed Mabel a knife.

"What happened to the gun?" Pacifica asked.

"It ran out of bullets and I'm to lazy to reload it," Mabel answered casually. "But it doesn't matter what I kill you with. What's important is that I kill you!"

"Awww…" Gideon said. "My marshmella's going to kill Dipper! She's never looked more attractive…" Wendy slapped him.

"Fine." I said to Mabel. "I didn't want it to come to this, but there is no alternative. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

"Awww…it thinks it's going to win," Mabel laughed.

"HEY! GET YOUR OWN CATCH PHRASE!" Pacifica yelled at Mabel.

"Dipper, no one can defeat me," Mabel hissed. "But I'd love to see you fail." Then Mabel charged at me with her knife.

**AUTHOR NOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!**

**So…I have to say something that I forgot to say like two chapters ago because that's when I should have said it but I just forget so much stuff that I just forgot and I can't help it I mean I would like even forget my middle name if I didn't write it down and I'm always forgetting important stuff but I've never forgotten when a new Gravity Falls episode airs because Gravity Falls is the most important and wonderful thing in my life. **

**Well, that and writing super long run-on sentences.**

**Alex Smith, (Mabel's forced boyfriend) does not belong to me. He was suggested by a guest.**

**Another guest also suggested a way to continue the story with making more stones to represent the seven deadly sins. I love the idea, and it might be in a sequel or something.**

**(FWI: I'm doing this here because I can't respond to guest reviews. So sorry if you had to read that boring part.) **

**Dipper: So…since you had writer's block…you're going to have Mabel kill me. Great quality writing there.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Gideon: I like it!**

**Dipper: Of course you do.**

**Me: Mabel's going to kill you too Gideon.**

**Gideon: What? **

**Me: HA! NOT SO HAPPY ANYMORE!**

**Dipper: So that's your hobby? Making people miserable?**

**Gideon: Give me that computer! I want to make some rewrites!**

**Me: No! Come back with that! STUPID GIDEON!**

**Dipper: Aren't you worried that he has your computer?**

**Me: Nah. He'll never guess my 13 digit password.**

**Gideon: Is it…ABCDEFGHIJKLM?**

**Me: NOPE!**

**Gideon: Gideonssocool?**

**Me: NO WAY!**

**Gideon: Dipperfangirl? YES!**

**Dipper: Wait…you're one of my creepy fangirls?**

**ME: WHAT? No! No way…um…my friend changed it to that.**


	12. A Faint and a Smash

**Hello my readers! Long Time No Update! Yeah…that's kind of a bit my fault for having writer's block…I have sort of a huge headache right now. This is how I got it.**

_**Yesterday…**_

_**Me: I'm sooooooooooooooo bored…**_

_**Dipper: Hey! Lalagirl16! I think you might want to see this…**_

_**Me: No. I don't care what it is. I'm too bored.**_

_**Dipper: If you're bored, just update for fanfiction story! You haven't updated in forever.**_

_**Me: Eh. I don't wanna. In fact, I don't want to do anything ever again. I'm just going sit in this chair and live out my pitiful existence.**_

_**Dipper: Please just come see this…it's about your story**_

_**Me: FINE! GIVE ME THE COMPUTER!**_

_**Dipper: See…right…there!**_

_**Me: …100 REVIEWS? I…I…*faints, chair flip over and lalagirl16 lands on hardwood floor* **_

_**Dipper: Oh…ouch.**_

**Back to the Present**

**Me: *holding ice pack to head* Ouch Indeed.**

**Dipper: Not like I really care, but if I was reading this and I did care…I would just want you to start the story.**

**Me: And thanks soooooo much for the 100 REVIEWS!**

**Soos: *blows party horn***

Chapter 12

Wendy's POV

Mabel charged at Dipper. He looked helpless there, without any weapons or means of defense.

"Come on you two!" I yelled at Gideon and Pacifica. "We need to help him!" They didn't answer. Pacifica was crying, so I couldn't really blame her, but Gideon just ignored me. That little twerp! I looked around for anything that might be useful. There was a shield hidden behind the stage. I grabbed it and slid it on the ground over to Dipper. Mabel continued to swing her knife at Dipper, but he blocked with his shield.

"Don't think you can escape death this time!" Mabel yelled. She punched the shield, making a huge dent in it. She grabbed it from Dipper and threw it to the side. She gave on final smirk, than kicked Dipper with all of her power. He was slammed against the wall, and landed on his arm. There was a sickening crack. Wait! Dipper's arm wasn't supposed to be bent that way! It was broken! Dipper couldn't get up. He sat in the corner, squirming in pain. Mabel walked over to him with a look of triumph.

"Hmmm. And I actually thought that you would put up a fight! Too easy. That was not half as amusing as I expected. Whatever." She pulled out the knife and held it close to Dipper.

"Stop it, Mabel!" I yelled. "Don't hurt him!" Mabel turned and glared at me.

"Shut up," she said. Then she turned to Dipper. "Any last words? You don't really have to its just kind of a thing people do…not like I'll listen or anything. But just say something if you need to."

"Mabel," Dipper sighed. "This is all my fault. I should have never let you pick up that rock…I'm to blame. So I guess I deserve this. But even when you are about to kill me, I still love you. And I hope that some day, you might return to normal." I didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but I could tell that he was accepting defeat. Well, I wasn't going to let him! I stood up and marched over to Mabel. She started to bring her knife in for the kill when I yelled and stopped her.

"Hey!" she turned around.

"I'm clearly in the middle of something can it please wait?" she answered with annoyance.

"No!" I yelled at her. "Here's the deal. If you want to kill him…you'll have to kill us first." Gideon and Pacifica walked over.

"Sure, whatever," Pacifica said.

"Wait…" Gideon said. "I never agreed to OW!" I had stomped on his foot. Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever," she said. "You guys will be easy to kill off anyway." She lunged at Pacifica, who started screaming.

"Get off me you little brat!" she said, punching at Mabel, trying to get her to let go. "You'll mess up my makeup!" Mabel squeezed Pacifica's neck, and she fell to the ground, panting. Gideon had hopped off the stage, into the crowd. He was most likely trying to escape, but the crowd pushed him back onstage. Mabel emerged from back stage with a bucket of rocks. She started to pelt them at me.

"Ow! Stop it!" I yelled, trying to avoid them. I looked over at Gideon and Pacifica. Pacifica was holding a purse up very happily. It was the one Mabel was using, and she had left it on the side of the stage. Pacifica started to hug it. Yeesh. Then, a green rock fell out of the purse and onto the ground near Gideon. Gideon noticed, and his eyes went wide when her saw it. He tried to pick it up, but there was a force field around it.

A rock hit my left knee. I squatted a bit in pain, and I saw Dipper hand Gideon a stick with his good arm. I had no idea what was going on. Mabel jumped up and threw another rock. As she jumped, her foot hit the bucket and knocked it on its side. The rocks spilled out onto the floor of the stage. Mabel continued to throw rocks from the pile. I had gotten pretty good at dodging them, so they kept hitting the wall and smashing into pieces. I saw Gideon pushing the forcefield with a stick, slowly, onto the pile of rocks. So they were trying to destroy the rock?

Mabel picked up the green rock, no different than she did the others and chucked it. Then everything was in slow motion. As soon as Mabel threw it, her eyes went wide when she realized what she had thrown. She leaped up and tried to catch it, but missed and fell down flat on the floor. The throw was very accurate and nearly hit me, but I jumped out of the way just in time. The stone hit the wall, and smashed into bits. A green mist came from the pieces, than was gone in an instant. When it cleared, the pieces of the rock were gone. There was silence. Seeing Mabel down on the ground, all of the audience looked at each other, than ran away. There was silence. Was Mabel…dead? Pacifica and Gideon looked at each other than walked over to stand over Mabel with me. Dipper tried to get up so he could see. Slowly, Mabel lifted her head. I gasped. What was she going to do?

"What…What happened…?" she asked slowly. Then in a split second her eyes went wide and she jumped up. She ran over to Dipper. "Dipper!" she yelled. "Please tell me that I didn't go all crazy, steal all of Pacifica's money, take over the town, and tried to kill you all!" She glanced down at Dipper broken arm. "OH NO! I…I…I'M SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I DID THIS!" she sobbed. "I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE SISTER! I SHOULD HAVE LISTEN TO YOU…I JUST…I" She started to cry.

"Pacifica, do you have a phone?" I asked her.

"Duh!" she said. "I still have one that Mabel didn't steal. I hid it in my pocket. My phones are my most prized possessions!"

""Yeah," I told her. "That's great. I need you to call an ambulance. Stat. Dipper's arm is broken…" Pacifica walked into the corner and started to make a call. Gideon straightened his tie and walked over to a sobbing Mabel.

"Mabel, my marshmella, there's no need to cry…" he soothed. "You're lucky to have someone so brave to save you…me! And don't worry…I forgive you…and I accept you back as my girlfriend." Mabel paused her sobbing.

"Girlfriend?" she asked.

"Why, of course!" Gideon said. "Don't you remember? You came to my house and told me that you wanted me back! I had to break up with you for complicated reasons, but now I accept you back, sugar dumpling!" Mabel looked disgusted.

"Yeah, right." She said. "You are the LAST person I would want to date you creepo. Now shut up and leave me alone. The only reason I did that is because…well you know! And you know perfectly well that I will NEVER DATE YOU!" Gideon looked shocked.

"But, how could my plan not work?" he wondered aloud.

"What plan?" asked Dipper.

"Once I saved Mabel, she would realize how much I loved her and she would agree to be my girlfriend! That's the only reason I teamed up with you anyway!" Gideon raged.

"I totally knew it," Dipper said.

"I'm so glad that you're back, buddy," I told Mabel, ignoring Gideon. "I forgive you for everything. We're cool." Mabel smiled.

"Thanks, Wendy," she said.

"Ambulance is here!" Pacifica called. As the hospital workers tended to Dipper, I overheard Mabel talking to Pacifica.

"I'm so sorry! Don't worry I'll give back all your money, and your clothes, and I will forget your bank account number…there! Forgotten! I sorry…and-"

"Stuff it!" Pacifica cut her off. "I'm so going to sue you for this. You'll never hear the end of it. Next time, try to think a little before you steal a purse from someone with so much power." Poor Mabel! Her reputation in the town was ruined now. Everyone would hate her or be scared of her. I thought everything was resolved, but there would still be many problems. But there was nothing any of us could do…

_2 days later…_

Mabel's POV

I would probably have to stay inside for the rest of my entire life. I missed making people smile, seeing Candy and Grenda, and solving mysteries with Dipper. At least he was out of the hospital now. He let me sign his cast 27 times! I sighed. I couldn't even walk outside anymore. Everyone in the town hated me now. There was nothing I could do.

My mess had been cleaned up for the most part. I told the authorities where I hid the mayor, and they restored order to the town. The "Welcome to Gravity Falls sign was put back up. But they still hadn't fixed the huge hole that Dipper and me made when we crashed through it on our first adventure. Just then, Dipper ran into the room, panting.

"Mabel! You'll never guess what I found!" he told me with excitement.

"A unicorn?" I asked.

"No, but I think it might be the answer to all of our problems!" Dipper answered. "Come on!" I hopped of my bed and followed Dipper down to the living room. _I really hope that whatever it is will help me, _I thought. _I can't keep living like this!_ Dipper looked around quickly, than pulled a familiar object out of his vest.

"Dipper!" I cried. "I don't know where you found that, but that's brilliant!"

**Mabel: So…what is it?**

**Me: Something.**

**Mabel: What kind of something?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to cry at night about because you won't find out until the next update.**

**Mabel: Ahhh Come on!**

**Me: Too bad for you! :P**

**Mabel: Continue to review so that lalagirl16 falls down and hits her head again!**

**Me: Um…that's not the reason I had in mind but I'll do anything for more reviews.**

**Mabel: Even eat lots and lots of Smile Dip?**

**Me: YES YES YEEEESSSSSS! GIMME! *Pours into mouth***

**Mabel: I've gotta warn you though…that stuff is evil!**

**Me: Why are there so many green dancing polar bears?**

**Mabel: No, that's just Soos.**

**Soos: Wow Hambone! You're like really good at Charades, dude!**


	13. Twins Squared

**Wow! Are you guys psychic or something? Cuz a lot of you guessed what the object was in your reviews…or maybe I'm just waaaaaaayyyyy to predictable. Yeah, now that I think about it, it's probably the second one! But lets finish this fanfic already! We are all just ready to be done with it, right? The final chapter starts in 3…2…1…1/2…1/4…1/8…1/16…**

**Mabel: Stop with the fractions and just start already!**

**Me: Okay, fine!**

Chapter 13

Dipper's POV

I showed Mabel the tape measure time machine.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried. "I don't know where you found that, but that's brilliant!"

"Thank you," I told her. "I found it on the ground in the forest!" Mabel started to hug me very, very tightly.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed.

"Ow! Arm!" I yelled. Mabel let go.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "Let's go back and stop me from picking up that stone! And maybe afterward we can like go into the future or go take pictures with dinosaurs!" I rolled my eyes. We walked into the forest, near the place where we had been walking a few days back.

"Let's just focus on what's important, Mabel," I sighed. I tossed her the tape measure with my good hand.

"Let's do this!" Mabel shouted. She pulled out the tape to four days ago, than pressed the button. There was a flash of blue light.

_4 days ago…_

"Tree!" I heard Mabel call out. But it was Mabel from the past. We were standing a few feet away from ourselves.

"Duck down, Mabel!" I whispered to her. "We can't be seen!" Mabel and I ran and hid behind some bushes.

"But how are we gonna stop me from picking up the stone if we can't let them see us?" Mabel asked.

"I'm working on it," I answered. Dipper from the past quickly swerved to avoid the tree, not once looking up from the book.

"And here's where I steal your hat…" Mabel said. Past Mabel quickly grabbed Past Dipper's hat off his head and ran off into the forest with it. She waved it over my head playfully, singing, "Come and get it!" Past Dipper finally looked up from the book, confused. Then he noticed that his hat was gone and started chasing after Past Mabel.

"Give it back, Mabel!" he shouted as he chased her. She laughed and tried to keep it away, but he was faster and caught up. He grabbed it from her hand and placed it back on his head. Then they both got up and began to look around.

"And…you're going to fall down that hill any second now…" I told Mabel.

"Ahhh!" screamed Past Mabel as she rolled down the hill. Past Dipper looked up from "3" and watched Mabel roll down.

"Mabel!" he yelled. I looked over at Mabel, who was standing up.

"Mabel! Get down!" I told her.

"Don't worry! He can't see me!" Past Dipper was about to follow Mabel down, but he heard Mabel and turned to look at her.

"Mabel?" he asked. "But I thought I just saw you roll down the hill! And when did you change your outfit?" Mabel looked down at her kitten sweater. Past Mabel was wearing the turquoise sweater with a strawberry on it!

"Oh, great job, genius," I whispered to Mabel. Past Dipper came closer, looking confused.

"Who's back there with you?" he asked. He parted the bushes and saw me. His eyes went wide. "What?" he wondered aloud. He wiped his eyes and looked again. "Why is there another me? Is it an evil clone? What is happening to me? I'm going crazy! Hey what happened to your arm? Was it am earthquake? Does the world end? Does Gideon do something?"

"Yeesh," I said. "Am I always this paranoid?"

"Yep," Mabel answered with a giggle. "Come on Dippers! Let go help the other Mabel!" Past Dipper still looked very hyped up. We tried to make our way carefully down, but it was too steep. So, we all ended up rolling down the hill. When we got up, I saw Past Mabel holding the envy stone, her eyes bright. She heard us standing up, so she turned around.

"Dipper! Look what I found!" she saw the three of us and looked confused. "Dipper, is there two of you? And another me? What the heck?"

"So…you see them too?" Past Dipper asked. Past Mabel nodded, then giggled.

"Hey! It's like twins squared! Haha!" she laughed. Mabel noticed that Past Mabel was holding the envy stone. She leaped onto Past Mabel and started trying to reach the envy stone.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Past Mabel asked. "What's your problem?"

"You…can't take that…stone…" Mabel panted. "We came…from the future to…warn you…"

Past Dipper and Mabel's eyes went wide.

"You're from the future?" Past Dipper asked.

"Is there like, flying cars and laser guns and jetpacks?" Past Mabel asked eagerly.

"No, silly!" Mabel laughed. "We're just four days in the future. We came to stop…" Mabel leaned in close to Past Mabel and whispered intensely. "…Terrible things…"

"Wow! Like the zombie apocalypse?" Past Mabel asked. "Or a huge giant squid that comes out of the lake and starts to attack everyone? Or…" A look of horror spread across Past Mabel's face. "…Does Waddles…die?"

"No it's not THAT bad," Mabel explained. "Let me tell you the whole story. You see Dipper and I were walking, like you two just were, and then-"

"Mabel." I cut her off. "You aren't going to tell the whole story in full detail, are you?"

"Of course I am, broseph!" she answered. I went over and sat on a rock.

"Brace yourself," I told Past Mabel and Dipper. "She'll be talking for a long time."

"And Dipper was reading his book, like he always does, and so I was bored, and so I stole his hat, but he was faster! I struggled to keep it away, but he caught up and reclaimed it!"

_10 minutes later…_

"And Dipper was like, "Kevin!" and he ran out of the room screaming because I had no idea why he did but he did and I don't know what his deal was so don't ask me."

_10 minutes later…_

"So then I grabbed the gun and held it to Pacifica's face! I was like so there! You can't boss me around! So I stole all her money and what not, and she was like Oh no you didn't! And I was like Oh yes I did! And she was like Oh no you didn't! And I was like…

_5 minutes later…_

"And she was like Oh no you didn't and I was like Oh yes I did! And she was like Oh no you didn't! And I was like SHUT UP! And I smacked her face! Then I like threw her into the attic to keep her locked dup there for a while. And then Dipper was like what do you have in the attic? And I wouldn't tell him!

_35 minutes later…_

"And so finally Dipper showed me the tape measure and we used it to travel back in time so we could prevent that all from happening. Were you listening carefully?" Past Dipper and Mabel looked shocked.

"So that's way your arm is broken?" Past Dipper asked me. I nodded. Past Mabel turned around and threw the rock into the forest. Mabel smiled.

"Our work here is done!" she told me. "By Dipper and Mabel! Have a nice, carefree, next four days!" She pulled the tape measure to four days forward, and pressed the button. There was another blue flash of light.

_Back to the present…_

"Do you think it's safe for me to go outside now?" Mabel asked. I stood up and looked around.

"It's strange, Mabel," I said. "When we went back in time at the mystery fair, we didn't see ourselves form the past, we just relived it. Why was it different this time?" Mabel shrugged. "And why do we still remember what happened? I mean…that future doen't exist anymore so we shouldn't remember." Mabel's eyes went wide.

"Oh no! What if everyone else remembers?" she whispered. I saw Wendy walk in.

"Hey Wendy!" I yelled. She walked over to us.

"What's up guys?" she asked.

"Ummm…what have you been doing the last four days? Has anything…um…weird or life-changing happened?" Wendy shook her head.

"Man, I wish! This job can be sooo boring sometimes," she told us. Mabel smiled.

"Hey Dipper!" she said. She pointed to my arm. "Your arm isn't broken!"

"Of course it's not, silly!" Wendy laughed. "Why would his arm be broken?"

"I'm just trying to be optimistic about every little thing!" Mabel said. "I'll se you guys later. I have to go meet Candy and Grenda's boyfriends! From what they've told me, they seem really great!"

"Your sister's in a very good mood today," Wendy commented.

"I know," I sighed. "And I've come to really appreciate it."

**The End! :( But I think it was pretty good. There might be a sequel too… The next fic I will post is **_**The Revenge of Blendin Blandin! **_**Thank you so much my loyal readers! All of your follows, favorites, and reviews mean the world to me. **

**Stay Awesome!**

**-lalagirl16**


End file.
